This Is War
by StarryEyedNutter
Summary: Finding herself was always the hardest for young Astoria Greengrass. When she loses her only reason for living, a new found friend helps her back to normality. Rated M to be safe; mentions of death and violence. It's better than the summary I promise.
1. The Soldier

**A/N: Hey guy and girls :) I've had this story in my head and it's taken me nearly six months to start writing it so I hope you enjoy it. I've uploaded an initial three chapters to get the ball rolling but there will be more to come. Please review as well and suggest ideas for future chapters. Thanks x**

**Astoria's POV**

Jogging down the hallway of her childhood home, I trailed after her elder sister as we reached the darkened living room. "Where is he Tori? He promised he'd meet me here!" Daphne cried, placing her head in her hands as she slouched back into the torn armchair. What on earth was my brother in law thinking? They'd only been married a few months; had he already gone back on his word?

Kneeling down in front of my sister, I placed a pair of delicate hands onto her shoulders with a comforting smile. "He'll be here Daph; he loves you and he wouldn't let you down," I tried, barely convincing myself let alone Daphne. Getting to my feet, it was only then I noticed the white orb that floated mid air in the corner of the room.

"D...Daphne what's that?" I questioned, as she got to her feet quickly. Instantly noticing what it was, my elder sister rushed over and whispered a spell under her breath as the bright light began to speak.

"I...I'm sorry Daphne, I had no choice. The Dark Lord turned up at the Manor and asked for me to join him; he was gonna kill you if I didn't and I just couldn't risk it. We've gone to the castle but please stay here. I dunno what I'd do if anything happened. I'll see you soon I promise, I love you," the orb spoken as I instantly recognising the voice as Theo's.

Looking towards my sister as she practically raced out of the room, I had barely enough time to gather myself before chasing Daphne's tail. Taking hold of her wrist, it stopped the blonde in her tracks. "I'm not letting him die for us Tori; he's my husband no matter what he's done," she shouted; struggling against my tight grip. Looking up into my sister's glazed eyes, I let out a sigh as I released her hand from my sister's whitening hand. "O...Okay, but your not going on your own. We stick together." I explained, before taking her hand and disappearing into the night.

**Daphne's POV**

Finally feeling my feet touch solid ground, I slowly took a deep breath to calm my racing heart rate. Coming here was one of the most stupid decisions I'd ever made, but I refused to let my husband die for a completely lost cause. Turning towards my nervous looking sister, my chest suddenly sunk at the thought of her getting hurt. We may have had our differences over the years, but she didn't deserve to die because of me. Pressing a loving kiss to her forehead, I gripped her hand tightly as we rushed through the dimly lit corridors of the place we once called home. The once lavish castle had turned into a pile of rubble and destruction: how on earth could this be right?


	2. The Victim

**Daphne's POV**

Speeding down the hallway with my younger sister in tow, I shot a few curses over her head; watching with some satisfaction as the Death Eater smashed into millions of tiny pieces. When did I become so malicious? Shaking the question quickly from my mind, I rushed into a nearby classroom before closing the door behind me. "Merlin that was close!" I whispered, catching my breath as Astoria nodded weakly. I could tell that this was making her uncomfortable, but she was the one that chose to come.

Kneeling down in front of her, I placed my hands on her flushed cheeks as I smiled slightly. "If there is one time that you need to listen to me it's now ok?" I questioned, before continuing. "There are hundreds of Death Eater's out there willing to curse our arses without a second thought. Your my sister and I love you which is why I'm asking you to stay here. Lie low until I come and get you...please?" I practically begged, as my sister nodded slowly.

"Sister swear?" I then asked, stretching out my pinky finger as my sister curled hers around it. "I promise Daph; I trust you," Tori answered, before I pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it. Just keep your wand close." I reminded, taking one last look at her before exiting the classroom. Wiping the tears that steamed down my face, I made my way confidently into the hallway as I held my wand tightly in my hand. I pretty much knew for certain this would be my last few hours in this mythical world, but I would go down fighting for what I loved.

Nursing a wounded cheek as I limped down the final few corridors of the castle, I'd made it pretty unscathed so far. The castle was overloaded with Death Eaters and mythical creatures; you couldn't turn a single corner without being cursed at from all angles. Finding a castle wall that wasn't turned into dust, I lent against it happily as I ran her fingers through my matted blonde hair. I'd reached a part of the castle that had hardly been damaged; the portraits still hung above my head. Gathering my breath and calming my racing heart rate, my eyes caught sight of a masked shadow at the end of the corridor. Without wasting a second, I rose my wand towards the figure before the familiar features finally fell into place. My breath caught dangerously in my throat as tears streamed quickly down my face; it was Theo.

Dropping my wand at my feet, I practically raced towards him before wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He was here; safe and unharmed. Sobbing into the comfort of his dusty robes, Theo placed a loving hand on the back of my unruly hair.

"I...I knew you'd be here. You wouldn't leave me," I sobbed, placing my feet back onto firm ground before looking into his soft blue eyes. They were twinkling as usual; like nothing in the world could break his love for me. As I moved closer to kiss him like never before, his eyes suddenly turned a deep shade of red. Gasping slightly at the stranger, I attempted to take a step back before being pulled closer by the arms that wrapped tightly around my back.

"T...Theo what's going on? Look at me please?" I begged, as the mutating figure smirked. "You always did fall for the obvious young Greengrass; you're father was exactly the same!," the female voice spoke, before I felt a painful stabbing pain pierce my skin. Gasping for breath, I looked down towards my stomach; my eyes widening at the knife that now stuck out from my chest.

Falling to my knees as blood quickly seeped through my fingers, I took one last look at the figure; which I know recognised as Bellatrix, before falling forcefully onto my back. Writhing in pain as I attempted to stop the bleeding; I knew it was doing no good. This was it, the final seconds of my life.

As my crumpling world began to spin, my mind shot back to a very vivid memory in my mind; a party se had shared with my sister. We spent hours getting ready, and although I had spent mere minutes on Tori's make up, she insisted on taking time and effort on mine. If it wasn't for her persistence, I probably would never have met Theo.

As a single tears streamed down my whitening face, I gasped for breath. "I...I'm sorry Tori," I whispered weakly as I took my final breath.


	3. The Civillian

**Astoria's POV**

As I leant against the back of a Professor's desk, I let out a stifled yawn as I played aimlessly with my wand. It must have been at least an hour since Daphne had left, and not one person had entered the classroom I was currently hiding in. Maybe it was over? Running her fingers through my matted hair, I moved to get up and cursed loudly as my head thudded against the wooden desk. Why on earth did I choose to hide under here? Getting to my feet and returning the blood circulation to my legs, I slowly approached the door before opening it cautiously.

Much to my surprise, the corridor in front of me was empty; not a single masked figure in sight. Making my way slowly outside, I closed the door behind me before jogging down the hallway; always on my toes for the surprise attack. Daphne would have found Theo by now, which means they should be coming to get me. Ducking as a surprise curse shoot over my head, I looked towards the mask figure before pointing my wand towards him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I shouted, as the figure fell heavily to the floor. That was my first kill... and it felt awful.

Surely I would find her soon? I searched nearly every inch of the castle and Daphne was no where to be found. They wouldn't have gone home and left me would they? Of course she wouldn't; she was my sister!

Wandering slowly down the final corridor with my senses on high alert, I came across the first body of an innocent victim; probably some poor first year that had barely even grasped a simple mutation spell. Approaching the pale form slowly, it took me to be a mere few steps away before I recognised her. Surely that wasn't her?

As my eyes blurred instantly and my knees buckled from underneath me, I fell to the floor as tears streamed violently down my face. "D...Daphne talk to me please?" I whispered, dragging her body closer to me before cradling her tightly. This couldn't be happening, she promised to come back! Letting out a strangled cry, I held my sister's lifeless body closer as I pulled the knife from her chest. "You promised you wouldn't leave me! I...I can't do this on my own!" I shouted, as I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. In any other circumstance I would have cursed the stranger without a second thought, but at this point death would only be a kindness. Closing my eyes tightly as I sobbed violently, I prepared myself for the end; at least I would die fighting.

**Draco's POV**

Closing my eyes as we headed for the corridor, my body was roughy thrown from the broom I was currently hanging onto. Falling onto the stone floor with much force, I let out a soft groan as I felt the skin rip from my chest.

"Nice steering Potter!" I whispered, before getting to my feet and rushing away from the scene. He may have saved my arse from being turned into a human barbecue, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't kill me at first chance. Jogging down the corridor and whining softly as my shirt tugged against my wound, I shot a few curses over my head at the remaining Death Eater's that roamed the castle. If I was totally honest with myself, Potter would probably be dead by morning.

Smirking with some satisfaction as the masked figure shattered into thousands of pieces, I made my way down the darkest part of the castle before leaning up against a nearby wall. Gathering my breath as my heart crashed against my ribcage, I slowly unbuttoned my shirt before my eyes widened at the open gash. Just above my collarbone is where it started, lined with blood before ending just above my belly button. Sufficed to say this was painful! Raising my wand just above it, I whispered a few words under my breath before a sobbing voice came into my earshot. Who on earth was that? Holding my wand tightly in my hand, I slowly made my way towards the noise and was shocked as I saw the result.

There she was, lying lifeless on the stone floor as her sister sobbed into her chest. I'd only heard Daphne mention her once or twice, but now I was in front of her I could definitely recognise the resemblance of the Greengrass' beauty trait. Letting out a silent sigh, I slowly approached the young girl before placing a soft hand onto her shoulder. Well that was a bad idea!

As the brunette turned round to face me with her bloodshot eyes; my heart suddenly sunk at the sight. Her usually groomed hair was thrown in front of her face; mascara running freely down her cheeks. She'd obviously recognised me as her frightened face suddenly eased, but only slightly. "S...She told me to wait in the classroom while she went to find Theo. I knew I should have gone with her," Astoria sobbed, falling into the comfort of my chest. The sudden force against my open wound was painful, but I didn't have the guts to tell her. I wasn't the best at comforting anyone, but I knew Daphne would haunt me till my death if I didn't watch over her little sister. Placing a shaky hand onto her back, my other hand unwillingly placed itself on the back of her neck; feeling her body relax instantly as I soothingly rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," I whispered, burying my face into the comfort of her hair. "I'm gonna look after you; Daphne would never forgive me if I left you here," I admitted, as my eyes shifted towards my friend's dismantled body. Her once glowing blue eyes now showed nothing but fear. I hated that there was nothing I could do, but I promised myself that I'd protect her sister. She'd lost too much already.

Returning my attention back to Astoria, I gently eased her from my chest before cupping her cheeks gently. "Look at me? Your sister would want me to look after you, but in order for me to do that I need you to do everything I say. Do you understand?" I asked, wiping the tears from her face with the pad of my thumb. Watching her nod weakly as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, I gently took hold of her hand before making our way into a classroom, closing the door quietly behind us.

"Are you strong enough to apparate? I...I would but I'm kind of wounded right now," I admitted, looking down towards my chest. It had gotten worse since I'd last checked it, but I wouldn't bring myself to tell the girl in front of me. She was relying on me to keep her safe; I couldn't worry her.

**Astoria POV**

Following Draco blindly into the empty classroom I'd left ten minutes ago, I couldn't get the image of my sister's dismantled body from my mind. I would never forgive myself for not going with her to find Theo; maybe if I'd gone she would still be alive. Leaning against a nearby table, it was only then I heard Draco's voice. He was injured?

Looking down towards his chest, I gasped slightly as the deep gash that marked his otherwise flawless body. How could I have not noticed that before? I slowly approached him with my wand cast, undoing the final few buttons before getting a closer look. It looked like he'd caught a piece of glass in a fall, how I would never know. Sighing softly, I looked up into his stormy grey eyes and smiled slightly. "This may hurt," I whispered, before slowly taking out the three shards of broken glass. Hearing him hiss in pain, I looked up towards him and sighed. "I did warn you..." I muttered, before casting a spell under my breath.

"I didn't expect you to pull it out straight away," Draco answered, before he watching in awe as his skin began to heal. Pulling the two sides together, they sealed quickly as his chest returned back to normal. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked, looking towards me with a questionable look.

"It's called paying attention in class; you should trying it sometime. Daphne always said y..." I paused, my mind instantly returning to my sister. My high was short lived, as my heart sunk once again. Here I was thinking the blonde ferret would cheer me up, I'd just lost my sister for god sake!

As I felt his fingers lace through mine, I tightened my grip on his hand as we disappeared into the night. Maybe he would actually keep to his word, or would be still be the raging aristocrat I knew?


End file.
